


Open Your Eyes

by 1221bookworm



Series: 50 Prompts (from Tumblr) [17]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: Cress and Thorne begin the journey of starting their own family - complete with help from all their friends and a few surprises along the way. Inspired by the original Rapunzel fairy tale.





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a very long story inspired by the prompt “Open your Eyes”. The prompt reminded me of the original Rapunzel story. In the fairy tale, one version has Rapunzel asking the witch why her clothes were so tight after she and the prince were married. The witch figured it out and that’s when she threw Rapunzel out. When the prince came to visit Rapunzel, the witch threw him out of the tower and into the brambles. They scratched his eyes and he was blinded. Rapunzel wandered around in the wilderness and gave birth to twins. Her prince was also wandering around the same wilderness, and one day found her as she was singing to her babies. Rapunzel was distressed by his blindness, and began crying. Her tears fell into his eyes, and miraculously, his sight returned. They returned home and lived happily ever after. 
> 
> Just as you have to suspend disbelief for the fairytale, please extend me a bit of freedom as I play with both stories. 
> 
> (And I apologize in advance that the story is proportionally as long as the author’s note!)
> 
> A/N 2: I don’t own anything except the ideas in my own head.

            The ramp thudded into the concrete of the landing pad.  Carswell’s landing have improved Cress reminded herself as she glanced out through the opening.  But she couldn’t deny that she was still trying to find her stomach after the Rampion’s rapid descent and hard stop. 

            Her discomfort was quickly forgotten as she smiled at the waving figures below.  Wolf had one arm around Scarlet, who was holding a squirming toddler.

Cress launched herself down the ramp as Scarlet set Anabella down and let her waddle a few steps closer before Cress had swept her up in her arms and was blowing wet kisses against her plump cheeks. Anabella giggled and beat her legs against Cress. “More. More.” 

Scarlet laughed and pulled Anabella away, settling her on her hip as she kept chanting. “She learned a new word this week. How are you?” She gave Cress a one armed hug. 

“Oh, it’s so great to see you!” She returned the hug enthusiastically, then turned and stood on her tip toes to throw her arms around Wolf. “I’ve missed you.” 

Wolf’s arms settled gently around her, lifting her off her feet. “We’ve missed you too.” His voice rumbled from deep inside his chest. 

“Hey, did everyone forget she’s not the only visitor you’ve got?” Carswell had finished powering down the engines and was making his way down the ramp. “You did? Well, I’m sure my favorite niece is glad to see me. “ It was his turn to scoop Anabella from Scarlet and swing her around. 

“She’s your only niece, Thorne,” Scarlet reminded him. 

“And your point is?” He settled Anabella in front of him. “She’s just the sweetest little thing.” He stopped short as she grabbed the collar of his flight jacket and tried to put it in her mouth. “Who should go back to her mother.” He held her out to Scarlet as if she was on fire. 

Scarlet laughed as she took Anabella back and she satisfied herself by taking one of Scarlet’s curls and trying to suck on it. “Come on in. The coffees hot and there’s pastries.” 

“You spoil us.” Cress wound her arm through Scarlet’s. “I hope we don’t put you through too much trouble.” 

“Oh, you just think you’re guests.” Scarlet grinned wickedly. “Until we put you to work.” 

Later, when Wolf had taken Carswell along to check on the fields, Scarlet collapsed onto the couch next to Cress. “Phew. I wish I had a quarter of her energy.” They turned to peak out the window to see Anabella toddling along with one hand in each of the men’s, their pace slowed to match her tiny steps. 

“I don’t know how you do it.” Cress smiled at the look of love she could see on Scarlet’s face as she watched her daughter. She had to admit a certain pang if jealousy at never experiencing that love. Maybe, if she hadn’t been a shell, she would have know what that love was like. 

She mentally shook herself. There was no use drowning herself in what could have beens. Besides, then she wouldn’t have the amazing extended family she had now. She looked back at Scarlet, who had closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cushions. One hand had settled on her middle, just like Cress remembered from when they had visited before Anabella was born. 

“Scarlet, you’re not?” She gestured towards Scarlet’s belly. 

Scarlet flushed. “Don’t tell Wolf. It’s not even a certain thing yet, really.” 

Cress leaned over to give her a hug. “I won’t tell, but I can’t wait to see the look on his face. He’ll be so thrilled.”

Scarlet laughed. “I’m just glad he has the unending energy to keep up. Though,” she added ruefully, “he probably added to that restless spirit, so it’s only fair.” 

Cress grinned. “You love it even with all your complaining, Scarlet.” 

“You sound like Winter.” 

“Maybe she’s rubbed off on me.” 

Scarlet shook her head. “It’s not complaining. It’s stating simple facts. Like saying the sky is blue.” 

Cress nodded wisely. “Of course.” 

Scarlet threw a pillow at her. “Someday, you’ll find out for yourself. You think you’re tired when you come over to visit? Just wait till there’s no escaping them.” 

Now it was Cress’ turn to blush. “We’re not, that is to say, we haven’t.” She didn’t even know what she was trying to defend herself from. She and Carswell were married for goodness sake, and it wasn’t as if they hadn’t discussed the idea of children. But they had decided they weren’t ready yet. Carswell had even joked that since neither of them had great examples in parenting, they should practice on all their nieces and nephews before attempting it themselves. That way, he’d said, their parents can fix any mistakes. 

Cress had laughed at him at the time, but the first time she had held Anabella, she knew Carswell had been right. Holding such a tiny creature, with her whole life before her, had made Cress very glad she hadn’t accepted that responsibility. 

Scarlet reached over and patted her arm. “Don’t worry, Cress. There’s no fun in life without complaining, but it really is an amazingly special experience.” She turned to gaze out the window again in the direction her small family had gone. “You’ll know when you’re ready to handle it. And when you are, Wolf and I will be here to give you all the advice you could possibly need.” She grinned wickedly at her. “We’ll even let you have tons of babysitting experience.” 

Cress smiled back. “I can’t wait.”

**********

It wasn’t long before they were back again. Visiting Scarlet’s farm was the closet thing to a home they had outside the Rampion, and Cress relished the smell of grass that greeted them as the ramp lowered. And the smiling faces. No matter what time of day they arrived, they were always welcomed with open arms. Even if this time, they had been recruited to help out. 

“Thank you again for coming.” They were seated around the kitchen table with mugs of coffee and the crumbs of their snack strewn between them. Anabella had fallen asleep in Carswell’s lap, and he was absently running his fingers through her hair. Cress smiled at the picture they made, sensing how the child always managed to bring out the best in Carswell. She mentally shook herself and tried to pay attention to what Scarlet was saying. 

“Due sometime next week. We figured having you guys and the Rampion around would help as a distraction.” 

Carswell was grinning. “That’s what her favorite aunt and uncle are for isn’t it?”

Scarlet rolled her eyes. “Winter and Jacin wanted to come, but he has semester finals right now, and they couldn’t get away.” 

Carswell feigned hurt pride. “So you’re saying we were second choice? I’m insulted. Come on, Cress, I think we should leave and let their first choice take over.” He made as if to stand, but at that moment, Anabella shifted in her sleep and gave the slightest coo of contentment. All of Carswell’s false bravado slipped away instantly. “Don’t worry, little one. You’re still my favorite niece no matter how mean you’re parents are to me.” 

Everyone good naturedly rolled their eyes at each other. 

Cress stood to start clearing the dishes, and Carswell and Wolf took it as their cue to disappear outside, after slipping Anabella into Scarlet’s lap so as not to wake her. 

“Don’t worry about the dishes.” Scarlet kept her voice low. “We’ll do them later. Maybe after the sun goes down.” Scarlet used her napkin to dab at the sweat on her face. Cress had to admit it was terribly hot. Scarlet had warned them they France was in the grips of a hot, humid summer that promised wonderful tomatoes, but wilted people. She sat back down next to Scarlet, folding her napkin into something almost sturdy enough to pass for a fan. 

Scarlet sighed. “You look like a sausage in those clothes, Cress. Go put on something light and flowing. Something that will catch whatever breeze we get.” 

Cress pouted. “This was the loosest dress I owned. I don’t know why it feels so tight.” 

“Hm, humidity can do that to you.” Scarlet pulled her hair up in a bun off her neck. “Make you feel like everything is sticking to you. Want to run up and see if something I have would work for you? It’s all maternity size,” she added apologetically, her hand running fondly over the baby growing inside her. 

“Thanks, maybe I will.” 

Cress came down a few minutes later looking ridiculous in one of Scarlet’s shirts that was almost long enough to be a dress in her. But at least she was cool, and on a day like today, she had her priorities. 

She flopped back down in the chair next to Scarlet. “I don’t know why all my clothes feel so tight lately. It’s as if they’re all suddenly two sizes too small.” 

Scarlet eyed her thoughtfully. “Did you two just visit the Italian region? I know how much you enjoy the desserts there.” 

Cress shook her head. “No, actually, we just came from the Mexican peninsula. The food was so spicy I couldn’t keep any of it down.” 

“Really?” Scarlet looked thoughtful, and Cress had the feeling she was being analyzed. She squirmed. “Have you noticed anything else lately?”

Cress shook her head. “Um, no. Should I?” 

Scarlet was chewing on her lip. “It’s not my place to ask, but have you and Thorne made any decisions on having children?” 

The color was rising in her cheeks. Cress desperately tried to convince herself it was the heat, and not Scarlet’s question. “We’ve talked about it.” 

Scarlet raised her eyebrows, and Cress could no longer deny her blush. “Maybe more than that she muttered.” She looked up at Scarlet in shock. “You don’t think?” 

“I’m not a doctor, but I would certainly bet on it.” Scarlet grinned at her. “That’s great Cress! Are you Ok?” 

Cress felt her cheeks go from beet red to a sickly green. “Are you sure? It’s just, so sudden, and”. 

“Tell you what. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. You can come along with me, and we’ll see what they have to say. We’ll keep it between us until then.” 

Cress nodded, barely trusting her voice. 

**********

Sitting in the waiting room with Scarlet, Cress drummed her fingers nervously against the chair. Were they really ready for this? Was this even really happening? Maybe she would wake up and discover this was only a dream. She had been up half the night researching, and had self diagnosed herself with a hundred different conditions that could possibly have the same symptoms. Cress knew it was fear, fear that she would somehow fail this human being, this living creature who would be so dependent on her for everything. She had never been responsible for anyone like that before. At least Carswell had had a cat. Even if it was a robotic one, it must have still given him experience recognizing the needs of others. Right? 

Scarlet placed her hand over Cress’, with only caused her knee to bounce. Scarlet let out a small sigh. “You’re as bad as Wolf when he’s been trapped in the house all day.” 

“Sorry.” Cress muttered. She tried to still herself, but a moment later her fingernails were clicking against the plastic. 

Scarlet caught her hand, placing it on her stomach. At first, Cress was just annoyed that her current vent for her frustration had been taken away from her, but a moment later she realized why Scarlet had intervened. 

Cress sensed the grin spreading across her face as she could feel Scarlet's baby kick.  She had always been a bit too shy to ask, thinking it an invasion of Scarlet's privacy.  But, especially since their conversation the day before, she had to admit her curiosity had grown ten fold.  She giggled when she felt a second kick. 

Scarlet was smiling warmly at her.  "See, it's nothing to worry about.  Everything will be just fine." 

**********

"How do I tell Carswell?"  Cress couldn't decide if the ride home was better or worse then the ride into town.  On the way there, she could imagine different reasons why this was all just a big mistake.  On the way home, it was an actual confirmed fact.  She was a mother.  There was this tiny human being who was at that very moment relying on her for everything. 

Scarlet reached over and patted her knee. “Thorne will be thrilled. I think you will make an excellent mother, and you’ll pick up any slack on Thorne’s part.” 

Cress glared at her good naturedly, and Scarlet relented. “Thorne will be a great dad, too. I’ve seen the way he is with Anabella. You’ve just got to make sure he doesn’t spoil them to death.” 

“But that’s just the thing,” Cress wailed. “How do we know if we’re spoiling them? What if we deny them the things they need because we’re so afraid of spoiling them?”

Scarlet pulled the podship to the sidewalk and killed the engine. She turned to look Cress in the eye. “You don’t. Every single day you’ll ask yourself that question. And a hundred others, too. And sometimes you’ll have really good answers, and some days you’ll just want to tear your hair out. But, first of all, that’s why there’s two of you. You’ll each pick up something the other one’s not so good at. And the memories are one thousand times worth it.” Cress sniffed, her lower lip still trembling. “Look at me and Wolf. I barely remember my mother. She ran off when I was small. And my father was always drinking. I don’t have a ton of experience to go on, but I think we’re doing OK.” 

Cress nodded. “But what if I’m like your mother? What if I get too overwhelmed by it all and run away?”

She looked up into Scarlet’s fierce glare. She guessed her hands would be on her hips if they weren’t still sitting in the podship. “I’ve have never seen you back down from anything. You have never chosen the easy route just to be safe. I think that is all the qualifications you need to succeed at this new adventure.” 

Cress leaned over and hugged her. “You’re so good at this Scarlet.” 

She snorted in response and revved the engine back to life. “Tough Love is the only thing I know.” 

**********

Scarlet had suggested any manner of creative ways to tell Carswell her news. All of them had felt forced, and Cress was sure she wouldn’t be able to pull any of them off. In the end, she decided to simply tell him the moment they got back to the farm. Scarlet’s pep talk had helped, and she was beginning to feel excitement bubbling in her chest. When Anabella came toddling over to greet them, Cress scooped her up and gave her a giant hug, feeling a new wonder at picking her up, impatient for the day she would carry her own child like this. 

Carswell mush have noticed her grin.  "What's got you ladies in such a good mood?"  He put his arm around Cress' waist and pulled her closer.  "Is it to be greeted by such a handsome face?"

Scarlet gave him a light punch in the arm.  "I hate to tell you that 2 year olds trump your face any day."  She took Anabella and settled her on her hip.  "She is much cuter, and has a much sweeter disposition."  Scarlet blew kisses into Anabella's cheek until she was laughing hysterically.  "See?"

"I call foul.  You tampered with a contestant."  
   
Scarlet rolled her eyes.  "Trust you, Thorne, to turn everything into a competition."  She turned and walked back into the farmhouse before Carswell could respond.  Cress was certain she had been about to tell Carswell the news, because her shoulders were shaking as she walked away, and Wolf had bent down so that his ear was close to her.  He glanced back over his shoulder at Cress and gave her a huge grin - the one that showed all his teeth.  The one he would only use around his closet friends and for the best news.  Cress tried to stir up irritation at Scarlet, but found she couldn't.  She was dying to tell Carswell, too. 

She tugged on his hand.  "Come on.  I have something to tell you." 

Carswell fell obediently into step beside her.  "Is it the reason your smile is bigger than Wolf's?"

Cress blushed.  "That's impossible.  Wolf's mouth is bigger."

"Hm, but you are a genius.  I'm quite sure you have come up with a way to compensate for your smaller stature.  Perhaps it is in your eyes."  He leaned down and kissed both her eyebrows.  "They shine brighter than all the stars." 

"Maybe it's all just a reflection from all those years on the satellite."  She couldn't deny the warmth that flooded her whenever he flirted with her. 

"I don't think the stars would chose someone unworthy of their radiance." 

Oh, she thought to herself.  Scarlet was right.  He's going to flatter this child to death.  They had reached the Rampion, and Cress stopped in the cockpit.  She wrapped both arms around Carswell's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, the long, slow kind that had been her favorite to watch on the net dramas.  But it was even more wonderful when it was Carswell doing the kissing. His arms were wrapped around her, lifting her off her toes and pulling her closer to him. 

Slowly, he lowered her back to the ground, his lips not quite leaving hers. “What did I do to deserve that?” 

“Nothing.” Cress stammered. There were butterflies in her stomach now, caused both by the anticipation of sharing her news, and the tingling sensation created by such a deep, passionate kiss. She forced her throat to work. “I just love you is all.” 

She was rewarded with another kiss, one that left her feet still grounded and her head in the stars. Carswell tugged her towards the pilots seat, where he flopped down, pulling her into his lap. She let out a gasp of surprise, but his arms were around her again in an instant. 

“I’ve got you.”

She nuzzled her head into his chest. She almost whispered her news into his shirt, but at the last moment decided she needed to see his face. She picked her head up, and placed a hand on Carswell’s cheek to ensure his attention. 

“We’re having a baby.” 

Carswell froze, his eyes traveling down her figure as if he could see right through her to the baby inside. He licked his lips, then looked back into her eyes. “You mean it?” 

She nodded, suddenly afraid that maybe he wasn’t ready for it. That maybe he didn’t want to change their current lifestyle to accommodate a child. 

She needn’t have worried for as soon as she confirmed it, his responding hug was so tight as to be nearly suffocating. “Oh, Cress,” he whispered over and over into her hair as he peppered her face with kisses. “I can’t believe it’s happening.” 

Cress ran her fingers through his hair. “Me neither. I was so worried.” 

Carswell was shaking his head. “No worries, Cress. This is amazing.” If she hadn’t been in his lap, Carswell would probably be bouncing off the walls. “I can’t believe it. I know we’ve talked about it and all, but it’s actually happening.” This was the Carswell she loved, the one who wasn’t afraid to show his emotions, the one who didn’t hide behind all the bravado. 

Suddenly, she was placed back into the chair as Carswell jumped to his feet and began pacing. “We have a lot of work to do. We have to baby proof the whole ship, and designate a nursery, and we should start a college savings account in their name, and,” he turned abruptly to face her, “How long do we have to do all this?” 

“Oh, well have about 18 years before we’ll have to pay for college.” She grinned as Carswell ran his hand exasperatedly through his hair. 

“You know what I mean.” He came back to kneel in front of the seat, taking her hands in his. “When do we get to meet our baby?” 

“I don’t know.” Cress chewed on her bottom lip. “The doctor only confirmed that I was pregnant because I was just piggy backing on Scarlet’s appointment. I have to go back tomorrow so they can do a comprehensive check up on the baby and everything.” 

“I’m coming with you. My girl won’t get to have all the good news first- I want a share in it.” 

Cress laughed. “As if I could keep anything from you. I was hoping you’d come,” she added. 

“I’ll be there with bells on.” He cocked his head to look at her quizzically. “Is this the baby?” He slid his hand over her belly, warm and soft against the small bump already growing on her figure.

With a nod, Cress intertwined her fingers with his. Carswell leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her belly. “Hi there, kid. I just wanted to let you know this is your Daddy, and I’m telling you that you are going to have the greatest life ever. Yeah, it might be hard sometimes, but don’t you ever let that stop you. You’ve got me and your mama here to see you through, and with that kind of support, you can accomplish anything.” Cress’ eyes were filled with tears as he continued. “And don’t you worry about the looks department, kid. You’ve got some great genes going into you from your mama and me here. You’ll always be the second best looker in the room. After your mother, of course.” 

Cress let out a watery chuckle as Carswell turned his attention back to her and kissed her lips gently. He used his thumb to wipe away some of the tears. “What’s this all about? What did I say that wasn’t true?”

“Nothing, that’s what was so sweet about it. Oh, I love you, Carswell.” Her arms were around his neck again, pulling him closer so she could pour her heart into all the things she couldn’t find the words to express. 

“There, there.” He patted her back. “Let’s go share with the world the news that they’d better watch out. Another Thorne is on its way. 

**********

"Oh, I'm so excited for you!"  Winter gave Cress a hug before her feet had even touched the landing pad.  "And you too, Captain."  She extended the greeting to Carswell too.  "You both look wonderful."  She hooked her arm through Cress' and turned her to start walking inside.  "You must tell me everything.  You look absolutely radiant." 

Cress beamed.  She felt radiant.  And in the few weeks since she had found out, it had grown quite obvious that she was expecting.  Scarlet assured her it was because of her slight frame that made her belly so pronounced.  Cress didn't know if that was true, but it always made her giggle when she would be walking down the street and someone would just look at her and smile.  Usually women with their own children. Cress suspected they were privately snickering over how unprepared she must appear to them. 

Carswell caught her free hand. “Doesn’t she just look beautiful?” 

Winter turned a dazzling smile on Carswell. “Why, Captain, I didn’t think you’d admit anyone was better looking than you.”  

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t recognize my wife surpassing me in that department? But at least we’re  keeping it all in the family. And,” he added with a conspiratorial wink, “Cress needs it all so she can pass it on to Little Cress.” 

“Aw, how cute!”  Of course Winter would think it was cute that Carswell used that nickname to refer to the baby, Cress thought to herself. It drove her crazy. 

“Well I think you both make a lovely couple.” Winter, ever the ambassador, added. “And we’re so glad you came to visit. I’m going to help you design the nursery.” She gave a decided nod. 

“Oh good. I’ve been looking at lots of ideas on the net and I can’t wait to get started.” Carswell wandered off as they discussed the details of patterns and fabrics. 

“Do you know whether it’s a girl or boy?” Winter asked as they compared room layouts. 

Cress shook her head. “I think it should be a surprise. Carswell wants to know. The doctors said it was too early to tell at the last appointment, so maybe the next one. But I still don’t want to know.” 

Winter pouted. “I’m with you and the Captain on this one. It would be even more fun to decorate if we knew, but the surprise is worth it. I’ll support you one hundred percent.” 

“Thanks, Winter.” Cress smiled as she felt the baby stirring as if sharing in their excitement. “I’m so lucky to have such wonderful friends to share this with.” 

“Oh yes. You’ll never have to do anything alone.” 

**********

“You look terrible.” Cress looked over at Carswell as he sprawled across the bed. His nose nearly matched a clowns fake nose in color, and his eyes were so puffy it was a wonder he could even see. 

“It’d nobing.” His voice sounded even worse. “I’m combing wit you.” 

“Oh, no your not.” Cress tucked the blankets tighter around him. “You’re burning up with fever.” 

“Bot Fair. Du get sick, not me.” He punctuated his statement with a sneeze. 

“Gesundheit.” Cress kissed his forehead. “I’ll be back in a little bit. And I wouldn’t dream of finding out if it’s a girl or boy without you.” She checked the blankets one more time. “Besides, maybe it’s a sign,” she whispered. “That we should wait and be surprised.” 

Carswell opened his mouth to protest, but only wound up coughing. Cress patted his shoulder and left their large bedroom. Winter was waiting for her. 

“I figured you might not want to go alone, and since the Captain is having so much fun with his flu, I thought I would come with you to keep you company.” 

“Thank you.” Cress had to admit she was glad for the company. Jacin had set up the appointment through his university, and Cress was nervous to be seeing a new doctor. 

The nurse who greeted them was friendly enough as she settled Cress in one of the exam rooms. The doctor who came in a few minutes later reminded Cress of Jacin; an older, more reserved version of her friend who didn’t have much of the friendliness she expected. 

His attitude warmed through his examination. “Are you ready to see your baby?” He asked as he prepared one of the pieces of equipment that lined the room. 

Cress swallowed nervously. “I promised my husband I wouldn’t find out if it was a boy or girl without him. He’s home with the flu.” She added as an afterthought. 

“We’ll do our best not to see that. But you’ll be able to bring him back a picture of the baby.” 

Cress grinned. After her first appointment, Carswell had shown off the sonogram pictures as if they were real baby pictures. He’d be ecstatic to have one where you could actually tell it was a baby. 

The screen beside her lit up, and Cress could see the shape of her baby. She reached out to hold Winter’s hand as tears rose into her eyes. “Seeing the baby makes it so real.” She whispered to no one in particular. 

The doctor smiled warmly. “Everything is looking good, and there,” he gestured toward the screen, “They’re keeping the surprise for you. The way they’re turned right now, we wouldn’t be able to figure anything out anyway.” 

“Your baby loves you already.” Winter’s observation made Cress laugh. 

The doctor continued to inspect the image on the screen while Cress gazed lovingly at the picture. She smiled as the movements she felt were magnified on the screen, showing the tiny stretches and kicks that constantly reminded her that a new life was coming. 

“Hm, is there a history of twins in your family?” The doctor interrupted her warm thoughts, and had to repeat himself to get her attention. 

“Oh, well, I don’t think so.”

“Your husband’s side of the family?” 

Cress shook her head. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, no.” The doctor made a few adjustments, and the picture zoomed in closer, and Cress gasped as she saw more detail. The baby’s head wasn’t quite as big as she originally thought - there were two heads. And that had to be a third foot over there, and -

“Congratulations. You’re having twins.” 

Winter let out a squeal of joy, and Cress felt her face turn white. 

“Twins?” Her mouth was too dry to even form the words. That couldn’t be. 

**********

“Twins are so wonderful.” Winter was excited over the discovery. “They always have a best friend.” 

“What if they don’t get along?” Cress chewed her bottom lip.  She’d grown up so alone, and so desperate for a friend.  Here was a chance for her child, no children, to have it, and she was scared it would go horribly wrong.   
   
“Oh, no.  Twins will always get along.  It’s the special connection they have.  Sometimes they are psychic and can even sense each other’s pain and know exactly how to comfort them.”  Cress didn’t know if this was truth, or an idea out of Winter’s head, but, with Winter’s earnest conviction, it was comforting.  “So, how are you going to tell the Captain?”   
   
“Hm?”  Cress had been too busy imagining two babies to listen to what Winter had asked.   
   
“I have a wonderful idea of how you can tell the Captain your great news.  And if you don’t have any ideas of your own, I’d be ever so happy to help you with mine.”  She took Cress’ silence to mean she wanted to hear the plan.  “The Captain is so sick he won’t appreciate the news.  What say you and I decorate the nursery, on the Rampion of course, and we’ll get two of everything, and then we’ll bring him in when it’s all ready and surprise him!”

Cress was skeptical. “I don’t know. That seems like an awful lot of work. I don’t know anything about decorating the nursery, and Carswell will want to know what we’re up to, and -“

Winter was too enthusiastic to be deterred. “Details.” She waved her hand airily. She leaned closer conspiratorially. “We’ll get Jacin in on the plan, and he can make sure the Captain doesn’t recover too fast.” 

Cress gasped in mock consternation, Winter’s silliness pulling her out of her concerns. “Alright,” She said, warming to the idea. “I can’t wait to see the look on his face.”

**********

Decorating the nursery was fun. Cress and Winter picked out matching white cribs and cajoled Jacin into painting the walls yellow for them. As soon as the paint was dry, Winter locked herself in for nearly a whole day, adding her personal touch to the walls. When Cress was allowed in, she was awed to find baby animals painted all over the walls. In no particular order, baby giraffes, elephants, tigers, lions and others filled the space. 

“Thank you.” Cress hugged Winter, a feat becoming more and more difficult with each day as the twins grew in size. 

“I’m so glad you like it.” Winter clapped her hands in delight. “And I have another wonderful surprise for you that dear Cinder sent over this morning.” 

She pulled Cress into an empty cabin that was used mainly for storage, and waiting there was a rocking chair. Only this one wasn’t made of wood, but metal, polished until it shone. The seat and back were covered in a sage green fabric, and when Cress settled herself in it, she found that it was actually wider than most rocking chairs, perfect to have one child on either side of her as they grew. She looked back up at Winter with tears in her eyes. “I feel so lucky to have you all as friends.” 

“We’ll be family.” Winter announced in her special way. “We’ll be Aunt Winter and Uncle Jacin, and Aunt Cinder and Uncle Kai, and Aunt Scarlet and Uncle Wolf. And we’ll just be the biggest, lovingest, family you’ve ever seen.” She placed a hand on Cress’ round belly, smiling fondly as if she could see inside. Cress felt one of the babies kick as if in greeting. “They’ll be spoiled rotten with all this love, and turn out to be the sweetest children in the whole world, just you wait and see.” 

“I believe it,” Cress said laughing. “I believe it.”

**********

It took another week before Winter decided the nursery was ready. Cress didn’t think they could wait much longer, as Carswell had already tried to slip in on numerous occasions to sneak a peak at their handiwork. He’d only taken her scoldings as challenges until she’d threatened to have a lock placed on the door. He’d finally taken her seriously and his attempts to ruin his surprise ended. 

That left him free to pester her for the picture from her last appointment. She and Winter has agreed to tell him the machine had been down and they hadn’t been able to see the baby. Cress wasn’t sure he entirely believed her, though he never voiced that thought out loud. Instead, he pestered her to set up a follow up, now that he could come with her, so they could see “Little Cress”. 

Winter helped come up with excuses why they couldn’t go, but Cress wasn’t sure how much longer they could hold out. 

“Are you ready?” Winter was giddy with delight as they surveyed the room one last time before inviting Carswell in. 

Cress nodded, not quite trusting her voice. Winter had wanted to help with the reveal, but had respected Cress wanting to do it alone. Cress was glad she wasn’t Iko, who probably would have hidden a camera somewhere in the room to catch Carswell’s candid reaction. 

She took a deep breath and went to find her husband. 

“Carswell, I have something to show you.” She whispered to him where he sat in the pilots seat, playing a game on his port. 

“What’s that Love?” His face disappeared into darkness as the blue light was switched off and he turned his attention to her. 

“It’s a surprise. You have to close your eyes.” 

Carswell scrunched his face in dismay. “Really, I’ve had enough blindness to last a lifetime.”

Cress chewed her lip. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, tucking the loose strands back into place. “That’s ok.” She leaned into a kiss, letting it chase away her nervousness. “Let’s go.” 

With a last kiss, Carswell stood and put his arm around her. “For you, I’ll do it.” 

“I’m not going to blindfold you, it’s not that important,” Thorne shook his head to interrupt her and placed his hands over his eyes. 

“I’m ready.” 

Cress realized she hadn’t really thought this through as she attempted to guide Carswell toward the nursery. Actually, it would have been easy if he hadn’t insisted on keeping his hands over his eyes with his elbows stuck out to either side of his head that served as magnets for every corner and wall along their path. 

She snorted on a laugh as she banged him into the doorway of the appointed room. It wasn’t really funny, but her nerves had made her giddy, and it wasn’t as if he was terribly hurt. 

Though you wouldn’t believe it from listening to him. “Hush,” she told him again as he protested. “Stand still.” She backed away, surveying the room one last time before taking a deep breath. 

“Carswell. Open your eyes.” 

Slowly, he lowered his arms, blinking rapidly in the light. He turned in a slow circle, taking in first the animals parading along the wall, then the first crib which stood next to the rocking chair from Cinder. Cress moved to follow his face as he completed the circuit and he faced the second crib in the corner. She bit her lip as he did a double take, checking to make sure the first crib still stood against the opposite wall. He slung his arm around her shoulder, and leaned down to speak into her ear. “I think you got a bit carried away, darlin’. You’ve got an extra crib in here.” 

Cress shook her head, and she saw confusion melt into dawning comprehension in Carswell’s eyes. He turned to face her. “Two babies, Cress?” 

She giggled, unable to contain her glee any longer. “It’s called ‘twins’, silly.” 

“Twins.” He ran his hand through his hair, as he surveyed the room and then her again.

“Would you like to see them?” She pulled the sonogram picture out of her pocket and held it out to him. 

He took it, eyes widening as he ran his thumb over first one head, then the second. “Two babies” he mouthed. If Cress didn’t know better, she’d say there were tears in his eyes. She couldn’t blame him, as tears of joy coursed down her own cheeks. “Darlin’ Cress.” He scooped her into the gentlest hug she’d ever received, his forehead pressed into her shoulder. She stroked his hair, smoothing down the strands he had disturbed. 

“I can’t believe it.” He pulled away, placing both hands on her belly as if he could reach through and embrace his children. “It’s a miracle, Cress.” He pressed a kiss to both sides, one for each, then turned his face back to her. “What did I do to deserve you?” He asked, his hand slipping around to support her back as he led her to the rocking chair. 

Cress smiled, taking his hand in hers, their fingers intertwined as they felt the babies kick, reminding their parents that the conversation had started about them in the first place. 

“You were you. Brave. Daring. Loving.” 

Carswell snorted. “You always saw the best in me, darlin’. I’m pretty sure I was just plain old blind when I met you.” 

Cress planted a kiss on his lips, pulling away just far enough to breath the words, “Maybe, but eventually you opened your eyes and figured it all out,” before her lips met his again and she enjoyed the warmth and closeness of having her whole family together.

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo 2017 word count: 6,464


End file.
